


More Than Meets the Eye

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-12
Updated: 2007-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die's a vampire. Reita's his victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Meets the Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 50stories and also for the y!gallery prompt 011: Precious.

Tendrils of smoke slowly curled up from a darkened table in the corner of an expensive night club. A glass hit the table with enough force to startle the patrons gathered near the table, but not enough for them to dare to look at the shadowed man who had done it. The man gave off a kind of aura that told them to keep their distance from him.

Music pumped through the night club, almost deafening in its volume, but no one seemed to mind. After all, one goes to a night club to become lost in the atmosphere, to drown out some aspect of everyday life or to simply melt the night away. Sixty-Nine by D'espairs Ray blasted out of the speakers and half the crowd joined in the singing of the relatively well known song. The throbbing beat of the music pushed the sweat slicked bodies on the dance floor in an almost desperate dance of integral movement. The mass of people moved as one, their voices loud enough to be heard out in the street as they screamed at the top of their lungs.

It was late... later than Reita ever dared stay out in night clubs where he could be spotted by some crazed fan and potentially be drug off to some deserted corner and have god knows what done to him. He pushed his way through the screaming crowd and off the dance floor. His friends had left earlier and something had driven him to remain in the heated atmosphere of the club, rather than leave with them.

As he exited the dance floor, he headed for the only spot where he couldn't see anyone sitting, to sit down. It didn't bother him that it was the darkest corner of the club or that there was a single man sitting on the other side of the table. He dropped into the seat across from the stranger and lifted a hand slightly in greeting. "Sorry if I'm bothering you. I'll just stay here a minute or so; then I'll be on my way." He gestured at the dance floor. "It's hell out there."

The stranger chuckled softly and pushed an unopened bottle of water towards the blonde haired man. 'You don't know what hell is... yet.' His fingers lightly brushed across the other man's hand as he let the bottle go. Images rushed into his mind for the brief moment of contact and he hid behind the curtain of his hair for a moment until it stopped. Now he knew exactly who he was talking to and that the man had no real reason for remaining after his friends had left about an hour earlier. One thought played over and over in the red head's mind: he was meant for this...

Reita smiled at the man and took the offered water, opening the protective seal and taking a huge gulp. "How much do I owe you for this?"

The stranger shrugged as he leaned forward on the table top and partially into the red and blue artificial lighting of the club. "Your company." A lazy smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he looked up, setting his chocolate brown eyes on his prize for the night. 'How do I always get so damn lucky? They're always so fucking hot...' His pink tongue darted out and wet his slightly parched lips as he met the stranger's almost grey eyes. "What's your name?" Of course, he already knew, but it never hurt to try to be friendly, it only lured his victims in easier.

After a brief silence, the blonde responded, "Reita. Yours?" He peered curiously at the man in front of him, trying to see more of his conversational companion.

"Daisuke... but I go by Die." A sort of maniacal laugh followed the statement. "I suppose there's a reason why I go by that..."

Reita tilted his head slightly and leaned forward a little more to see the man more clearly. He gasped slightly. "Die... as in guitarist for Dir en grey?"

"The one and only." Die's grin widened for a moment before he picked up the bottle of beer on the table and drained it. He set it back down and watched Reita drain his water. "And you're the bassist for The Gazette."

Reita blushed at the recognition. He nodded slightly. "I am."

Die reached under the table and rested his hand on Reita's knee. He took a deep breath and turned on the charm full force. His voice was practically a low purr in comparison to what it had been a few seconds before. His body radiated sexuality and confidence and his eyes held a fire that only his kind could possess. His fingertips began to lightly caress the blonde's knee and lower thigh as he licked his lips once more. "What do you say we go out back and get to know each other a little better?"

A protest rose in Reita's throat and died there as his eyes met the guitarist's.

Die felt the protest coming and brushed over the man's thoughts, planting little thoughts he knew from experience would do the trick.

Fleeting images, almost as though from a dream crossed the bassist's mind: a heated kiss in the darkened alleyway, sweat slicked skin against skin, soft moans in the darkness, a feeling of euphoria and pleasure, and most of all, a thought that perhaps this was why he stayed. He sat there in slight shock and confusion for a few moments before slowly nodding at the red haired man across from him. "Okay."

Die smiled as he rose smoothly from the booth and took Reita's hand in his own as they headed for the back exit. They pushed out into the cool night air and Die lit up a cigarette. The cherry glowed red in the semi-darkness for a moment before Die let out a cloud of smoke into the night air. He leaned back against the wall and offered the cigarette to Reita.

The bassist shook his head. "No thanks..."

"Why'd you follow me?" Die loved playing this game with his proposed victims, especially when he knew full well why they had followed him.

Reita gulped and stared at the ground. "I... I don't know."

Die grinned as he tossed his cigarette to the ground and snuffed it out with his shoe. He turned and pressed the bassist against the wall of the building, his body as close as he dared to let it get. He leaned down as though he were about to kiss the man in front of him. "You want me, don't you?"

Reita moaned softly in response, his fingertips pressing lightly against Die's chest. "I... yes." His voice was barely audible over the noise radiating from the night club, but Die heard him just fine.

Die's lips ghosted over Reita's for a moment before he pressed closer, deepening the kiss. His tongue slicked across the blonde's lower lip, slipping inside the instant Reita offered it to him.

Reita responded to the kiss in ways he hadn't responded in years to a simple kiss. His body reacted feverishly; a slight sweat broke out on his upper lip, his knees felt weak, and a dull throb settled itself in between his legs. He moaned as he curled his fingers into the guitarist's shirt.

Die ended the kiss and started his way down the bassist’s neck. His tongue flicked out and traced over the man's jugular. He moaned deeply against the heated skin as he sucked on the flesh. He could feel his other side taking over, the need for this man's blood consuming everything else. His fangs descended as he lapped at Reita's neck again. He quickly pulled up the memory of them kissing in Reita's mind, firmly placing it in front of everything else. He lapped at the skin once more before sinking his teeth into the bassist's neck. Sweet lifeblood poured into his mouth and he let out an inhuman growl of pleasure as he let it pool in his mouth for a moment before swallowing.

Reita moaned in his arms and he tangled his fingers in the spiky blonde locks. Need coursed through his veins as he drew blood from the man in front of him and he let himself indulge in the moment. His hips pressed forward and he moaned as it became obvious that Reita was enjoying their little encounter just as much as he was. He rotated his hips slightly and more pleasure shot through his body, shooting sparks of bliss straight to his brain. He pulled back and licked at the wounds he'd inflicted on the blonde man until they healed over as he kept pressing his hips almost urgently against the other man. He hadn't even realized he'd dropped the binding on Reita until he heard the other man's deep voice ring out into the alleyway.

"Allow me to return the favor, Die."

He pulled back slightly, a confused look on his face as he stared into grey eyes.

Reita reversed their positions and pressed the other against the wall. "You sucked me, now I suck you." He dropped to his knees, his fingers already unbuckling Die's belt.

Before Die could even respond, the other had his pants completely open and his hand was caressing his hardened length. Die moaned and pressed his hips forward urgently. "Release me."

Reita flashed him a smile. "Gladly." He leaned forward and slid Die's length into his mouth in one fluid movement. The caress of his tongue over the rigid flesh and the gentle suction he provided drove Die quickly toward the edge.

It'd been years since Die had indulged in anything sexual and it wasn't long before he realized he couldn't possibly hold back any longer. He cried out and released himself into Reita's wet, hot mouth.

Reita swallowed Die's offering and licked him clean before he tucked him back into his pants and closed them. He got to his feet, swaying a bit from the blood loss and ended up with his hands on Die's shoulders for support. "All I ask... don't kill me. I'll let you do as you wish, so long as I live."

Die gave a slight nod to the man. "I know where you live..."

"I know..." Reita made his way back to the door of the club and paused with his hand on the handle. "I'll be waiting." With that, he pulled open the door and retreated inside the night club.

Die leaned back against the wall and let out a soft sigh. He hadn't messed up in over forty years, not since he was young and stupid. But there was something about Reita... something special... something precious. He smiled to himself as he pushed away from the wall and headed down the darkened alleyway. He had the distinct feeling that he would be paying regular visits to the blonde haired bassist.

Darkness surrounded him and the glint of his brown eyes ceased as he shut his eyes. His lighter flared in the darkness and the cherry of his cigarette came to life. A moment later all that remained was the lingering scent of tobacco and the eerie silence of the alleyway.  



End file.
